JenkinsRevenge
'JenkinsRevenge '(JR) is a writer, artist, photo editor, grammatical editor, troll, etc. who joined the MLP: FiM fandom after receiving a recommendation of the show by several friends and liking the show for its comedic presentation and levels of complete stupidity and absurdity. Subsequently, JR joined the popular MLP:FiM fanfiction world trade center: fimfiction. The Anarchist Community of B0NER What began as an internet circle-jerk between the several users^ in early 2013, the anarchist community of b0ner^^ slowly grew from its inception in private messages on skype and fimfiction to being presented in its first original thread: PSA: B0NER, where the coined motto of JenkinsRevenge, "That is all. Equestria is ours.", began before later being revised to its modern format. The anarchist community of b0ner's origins remain vastly controversial as its location on myminicity.com describes it as being in China, whereas Stygian359 stated in his own story that the community began and remains within the realm of Equestria. Yet stranger still, JR himself, the creator of the community's myminicity page has agreed with both theories as well as introduced the idea that b0ner is of his disputed home in Antarctica. And while Stygian359's own mockumentary/parody on the nature and inhabitants of b0ner remains controversial, many of its ideas and narration seem to be based on his own interactions and views of the community, though it unclear just how far JR, as primary founder of the community, agrees with Stygian's headcannon. In addition to Stygian's exploration of the metaphysical nature of b0ner, JR too has documented a testament to the community's existence and nature. And though he claims the primary objective of his story is to offend, rather than enlighten, JR's story, Jared Milton Dies at the End or The Tale of a Stripper Sombra or The Rise of B0NER or Blarg or The Best Fanfic Ever Written or A Story About Sombra Finding A Magic Brick That Helps Him Save All of Equestria or I Can't Believe I'm Writing This or, does in part "display his own views towards MLP:FiM"^^^ of the show through it. However, JR does also state his story is "not meant to be serious", so we can't say with absolute certainty what this means. But while both subjects, JR and Stygian, conflict in numerous areas on b0ner, several key details about the community parallel. Firstly, the general community worships the G1 villain, Smooze from the 1986 My Little Pony: The Movie, and works as a collective towards the goal of resurrecting, maintaining, and assisting him in conquering all of Equestria. Secondly, JR, or his OC, is the undisputed, and eccentric, "leader" of the community of b0ner with Stygian, or his OC, paying some kind of militaristic or highly responsible role. And thirdly, the population of b0ner is somewhere between fifteen and seven hundred sentient and independent life-forms. Religion is also grounded in b0ner as a mockery of real world faiths, with jests made towards godly titles, the Christian Trinity, monotheism, polytheism, purification of internal community, Inquisitions, faith before reason and science, Nation Socialism, tyrannical and supposedly godly interventions and figureheads, corruption, etc. Specifically, what began as the monotheism under the worship of Smooze, evolved into the role of the Holy Heptagon, 7 empyrean figures to be worshipped within b0ner at all cost; this is a tribute to one of the founding attributes of the circle-jerking of b0ner as it is unclear in which ways it is a community of anarchism, what with its "leader" and unique religious "tolerance". The following are the seven components of the Holy Heptagon, as listed by JR in a skype group: # Smooze the Father # Shrek the Son # The Falcon # ABigSexyWalrus # The 47th Cousin 365 Times Removed # Barney # Louis Thomson And to further the spin on religious communities and divisions/heresies, the joke that a denomination of b0nerism arose. The punchline was that of the arrival of a particular heresy: the Awesome Octagon. In this riff, a religious civil war had begun over the subject matter of whether or not an eighth member ought to be added to the Holy Heptagon, thus altering it to the Awesome Octagon. This eighth member would be Ariana Grande. Howbeit, the Church of Smooze in b0ner was said to have quickly quelled the growing heresy with a hush-hush Inquisition. More information on the development of b0ner and its details can be found at several other linked locations^^^^. ^JenkinsRevenge, Stygian359, The Music Man, and Clown Prince of Crime (before he changed usernames) ^^(B0NER|||bon·er - bōnər|||bee - bē; ze·ro zē,rō; ner - nər) ^^^"...displays my own views of the show..." ^^^^The Smooze Group, Mad Authors, JenkinsRevenge's Blog, and The First Chruch of Revenge Nature (and Evolution) of the Beast From JR's first appearance in the fandom in late December of 2012, he has greatly grown from his original nature and mannerisms to those he maintains today. Whereas JR began on fimfiction with blogs often lengthy with serious undertones, such as that of Death in Stories and several threads in the Mad Authors group, nowadays he seems to have shifted towards a more frivolous and jesting nature. During his first few months on fimfiction, JR often made serious critiques of others works and even had several philosophical and political debates with other users. He also made cover art and group art as well as debating logically with the administrators and moderators of fimfiction over the site's rules. JR even wrote a fanfiction 56,000 words in length entitled The Unknown History and Magical Future based on an ancient race of ponies called "Malhornesi" before taking it down after several weeks, regardless of its positive feedback and mind-provoking themes. This milestone marked the beginning of JR's shift in conduct. Shortly thereafter, some of JR's most serious and challenging threads were deleted from fimfiction and many of his more pensive stories in the works were shelved. Emerging highly active several weeks later, JenkinsRevenge held himself with a more jolly and easygoing tone, lacking the empathy and introspective tendencies of his former self. He started to post hundreds of threads and join as many groups as he could, even altering his userpage from its previous biography-esque presentation to an art gallery of silly and comical photos. JR's follower number increased greatly and in his comments he began to use the phrase "That is all. Equestria is ours." as an inside joke to all those of the original b0ner PSA thread. It was only a day or two before JR also added the :rainbowwild: and :derpytongue2: fimfiction faces to his signature, to add and atmosphere of frivolity to the signature itself. Rarely though, it may be seen that JR uses the initials "TIA. EIO." without the fimfiction faces in lue of his normal signature. During the earlier stages of this shift, JR also posted the trollfic Jared Milton Dies at the End or The Tale of a Stripper Sombra or The Rise of B0NER or Blarg or The Best Fanfic Ever Written or A Story About Sombra Finding A Magic Brick That Helps Him Save All of Equestria or I Can't Believe I'm Writing This or and was later even banned for two weeks for "creating alternate accounts," though JR claims the alternate account was made for his brother. JR has also developed his own vernacular with which he communicates with others. In a recent comment made on his trollfic, JR stated that he uses said vernacular to test the mental capacity of those he talks to and that he uses that information to determine the way he interacts with them. Specifically, JR tends to use phonetics to communicate in text, often misspelling words in a way they can be understood by "sounding them out" (eg. "kule" is another form of the word "cool"; "hawt" = "hot"; "liek" = "like"; "bi" = "bye"). Or, in many cases, JR replaces certain letters with numbers (eg. "rad1cal" is really the word "radical" with the letter "i" replaced by the similar looking number 1; "p1n3appl3" = "pineapple"; "b055" = "boss"; "h1" = "hi" or "high"). When questioned further about this complex language system, JR simply replied by stating it was something that he used to familiarize his Anon posts on tumblr and 4chan. Specialized grammar is another part of the writing of JenkinsRevenge as he follows several of his own grammatical rules. In most cases he will justify this with the idea that grammar is merely a tool used by an author to clearly convey thoughts, whereas if grammar hinders this ability, it is acceptable to do without it. One such rule by which JR lives in writing is that of quotations and punctuation. "Correct grammar" would hold that the quoting someone would include the speakers own end punctuation as opposed to that of the person being quoted. For example: "I like pie." Suppose someone was shouting while quoting this person. They might say the following: "He said, 'I like pie!'" That is based on "correct grammar." JR argues that this is incorrect as it implies the original speaker shouted, whereas in reality, only the person quoting is. JR would write the statement as follows: "He said, 'I like pie'!" More updates coming soon (under construction)... Category:Artists Category:Writers